landofshinobifandomcom-20200215-history
Ventus (Unknown Clan)
Background Ventus was born in the forest near Iwagakure, so he's been told. He was picked up by a small, peaceful family, who took him back to live in Iwagakure. His life was a peaceful one, until unfortunately his foster family was murdered in one of the many raid that happens in between villages. Without anywhere to go, Ventus joined the ninja academy, and has worked his way up to becoming a council member, in hopes he can help others and stop some of the death that happens in the world. Ventus is currently a council member of Iwagakure, and serves as the head Medical-nin of the Village. Personality Ventus is highly devoted and dutiful, being straight to the point and doing whatever he must to carry out orders. He is often quiet; not having many friends and often only seen speaking to the Tsuchikage. He does seem to have a softer side though, seen with children and patients of the village hospital that he treats. No one has ever really tried to be his friend, so he will be very quiet until he knows you very well. (He may sometimes look up people in the village files if he finds necessary, so if he knows your whole past, don't be surprised.) Appearance Ventus wears a traditional Iwagakure Flak, although he wears a medical robe with it often. He keeps his face often covered with a hood and small mask, making it so no one can see his eyes, only a faint green glow. Ventus has a fair skin tone, somewhat tanned. Few have seen his hair, but rumours tell it to be white, leading many to question his age. Abilities Ventus is a high-ranked medical-nin that has skill primarily in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and some Genjutsu. Ninjutsu Ventus is a heavy user of ninjutsu, most of which are related to medical purposes. A detailed list of his jutsu can be found here: Chiyoshou no Jutsu- Healing Palm Technique The basic healing Jutsu that most medical ninja use as a stepping stone towards the more complicated medical Jutsu. The healing Palm technique is a first aid skill more than it is a healing skill. This technique temporary stops the negative effects of a wound. Ventus uses this as a low-chakra-cost jutsu to quickly put someone back in battle. Shikon no Jutsu - Dead Soul Technique Dead Soul Jutsu is a Forbidden Ninjutsu that uses a dead body to create the illusion of another living person, animating the dead. Ventus must remain concentrated for this Jutsu to work, as long as he's directly controlling the soul. It requires less concentration if he lets the soul have its own will. Ventus has NEVER had to use this, but keeps it in his knowledge should the time arise. Doku Gaijo no Jutsu - Poison Removal Technique Doku Gaijo no Jutsu is a technique developed for the purpose of slowing the effects of poisons and the creation of antidotes. Ventus manipulates a small bit of water with his chakra and descends it into the poisoned body. The chakra fueled water will attract the poison particles and assemble them within itself. Extracting the water from the poisoned body, Ventus will take along the poison particles. Doing so will slow the spread of poison and in case of many poisons, can neutralize their effects completely. Ventus uses this ability to create many antidotes, purposefully poisoning volunteers temporarily in order to create an antidote for the future. Chakra no Mesu - Chakra Scalpel Ventus has learned how to perform this ability without hand seals, focusing his chakra into a single hand, or sometimes both. When his charged hands reach the body of the target, he can extend the chakra internally into the target's body to cut and neatly slice their muscles and blood vessels without harming the surface skin. This jutsu can disrupt the flow of chakra in someone, or be used to internally injure one with near deadly precision. This is Ventus's primary "weapon." He has mastered this to the point where he can even channel the chakra to his feet, creating deadly combos of fist and foot of continuous chakra blades. Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu - Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Chikatsu Saisei is an advanced medical Ninjutsu technique. The technique allows Ventus to use a part of the one injured (usually something easily removable, such as hair) as a medium to reconstruct damaged body tissue. The extent of the damage will control how difficult and long the procedure is. The injured person will be placed in the center of a square marked with signs for the procedure. One medical ninja will sit at each corner to provide precise chakra control to help in the cell conversion process. Ventus usually will sit at the lead to guide the process. Ranshinshou - Chaotic Mental Collision By changing the chakra in his hand into electricity, Ventus can create an electric pulse to disrupt his target's nervous system, or mental functions temporarily. Because the brain and body communicate using electrical impulses, Ventus can use the pulse, applied by a blow to the target area, to disrupt his target's functions. Shousen Jutsu - Mystical Hand Technique This technique allows Ventus to heal wounds by focusing his own chakra to his hands. Ventus can use this to heal more critical injuries. He can also use this to perform surgeries that otherwise would not be possible. 'Taijutsu' Ventus has honed his body, now being able to move very quickly (about the level of Lee, a little lower maybe) and deliver powerful blows to parts of the body he deems weakest. He combines his knowledge with his taijutsu to take an enemy down in the shortest amount of time. 'Genjutsu' Ventus only has a couple of Genjutsu abilities, his main one (created for especially him) being a poison substitute called the "Trick Poison Genjutsu." He starts by expelling a poison mist at the target, blinding them, then trapping them in the genjutsu during so. He then uses the genjutsu to create illusions and hallucinations, causing the target to believe they have been poisoned. He uses this technique sometimes to conserve chakra while having a similar effect. 'Other Skills' Ventus is highly analytical, being able to see anything given a short time. He uses this perceptiveness in battles to predict what might happen next, and also detect weak spots and future moves. Some have thought that he has the Sharingan due to this, but all questions about so have been denied. He does occasionally use this to his advantage, making enemies believe he has a Sharingan to manipulate them. Ventus also uses his knowledge to assist in Team Fights, fulfilling his role and doing the most logical action as currently needed. He is able to tell if he needs to go on the offensive, or stay in the back and assist. Ventus's most notable accomplishment so far is that he transplanted the eye (Sharingan) of the current Tsuchikage, Lord Hikaru.